Experiment
by CSIvHP11
Summary: "Are you daft, Nikola? Have you forgotten the entire plot of Frankenstein?" "Of course not, but this will not end up like that. Myka is much more sophisticated than Frankenstein's creation." imagineyourotp prompt
1. Experiment

_Imagine person A being a product of a science experiment and person B is the first real person that A sees. Person A becomes curious about B and their ways so he/she follows Person B around, asking them questions about everything, even silly things_

"Are you daft, Nikola? Have you forgotten the entire plot of Frankenstein?"

"Of course not, but this will not end up like that. Myka is much more sophisticated than Frankenstein's creation. The only similarity in their creation was electricity."

"Myka? You named it?"

"Her, HG. Of course I named her, every person needs a name."

Helena rolled her eyes, and looked back at the woman … creature … in question. She was slightly taller than Helena, with most of her height seeming to come from her legs. A thin finger lightly ran over the spines of the books on Helena's shelf. Brown curls bounced as Myka's head turned towards Helena. Myka smiled as she did anytime she looked at the other woman. The happiness easily reached her green eyes.

Helena turned back to Nikola before she returned the smile. She groaned when she saw a smile on the man's face as well.

"You can't hide the truth from me, Helena. You were as excited as I when I first discovered I was successful in my endeavor. What has changed?"

"She aggravates me. She does not know even the simplest things. She has to ask me about everything she encounters."

"You condemn her for having a mind as curious as your own?" Nikola laughed. "She is intelligent. She clings onto everything you say. In fact, you have already managed to teach her to read. I found her reading a book of Donne's poetry last night. We even engaged in intelligent conversation about the possibly religious implications in 'The Flea.'"

Helena glanced behind her quickly. Myka had pulled a book from the shelf. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes slowly scanning the page.

"Theirs is just something about her that does not sit well with me," she muttered.

Nikola laughed again. "That, my dear, is not a bad feeling."

"What does that mean?"

Nikola chuckled, and left the room.

"Nikola!" she called after him. "Damn that man," she muttered to herself.

"Helena?" The light voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Myka watching her closely. She was the only one to call her by her given name in privet. Most others used HG, her preferred name. For some reason, however, she liked the way Myka enunciated every syllable, every letter.

She felt her ire sooth slightly as she took in the innocent face.

"Yes?"

"Is there really a hunchback in the cathedral?" She lifted the book in her hand slightly. Helena could make out the small 'Victor Hugo' on the cover.

A small smile crossed her face. Maybe Nikola was right. It was not a bad feeling.

**I don't own anything mentioned.**


	2. Look

"You look at me oddly."

Helena looked up from her writing. Myka sat in a chair against the wall. A book sat in her lap and her fingers lightly toying with the corner of a page. She wasn't reading, however. Instead her intent gaze was on Helena.

Myka had lived with her for just under half a year, and was quickly making her way through Helena's library. Despite the obvious intelligence the woman possessed, she would still often have to stop and question something in her readings, leaving Helena accustomed to interruptions.

The words, however, briefly caught her off guard.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"The way you look at me is different than the way you look at other people you encounter. Nikola, Charles, strangers on the street, everyone. You look at them one way, and at me another."

"Preposterous, I look at all of my acquaintances the same way."

When Myka did not continue with her thoughts, Helena turned back to the paper on her desk, and wrote a few more words.

"No. You don't."

She stopped, and held in a groan. She put her pen down and turned to Myka.

"If there is a difference, please inform me as to what it is."

"I can't explain it," Myka told her, "but there is a difference." Her head tilted to one side and just looked at Helena for a moment. "It's almost as if you are questioning something. Something about me."

"There is nothing about you I question."

"You lie."

Helena blinked at the simple statement, at the truth in it. The woman had yet to be alive for a year, but she understood Helena better than those who had known her for her entire life.

"What about me confuses you? You understand how I came to be. You have known me my entire life. You know everything there is to know about me. So, what else could there be?"

They watched each other for a moment, then Helena stood.

"I have some tasks I must finish by the end of the day," she lied, and moved to leave the room.

Myka moved faster.

Helena found herself trapped between a bookcase and a body. An arm on either side blocked her in. She wondered, as she stared into the green eyes before her, how such an intelligent woman seemed to never learn a thing about personal boundaries.

Myka's eyes flicked to take in Helena's entire face. She nodded after a moment and stepped back. Her face had darkened.

"You question if I should exist," she quietly said. "You believe Nikola was in the wrong to create me."

"No," Helena instantly rebuffed the thought. She stepped forward, ignoring the same boundaries Myka had ignored, and going even further by raising her hand to the other woman's cheek. "I question my emotions where you are concerned."

Confusion covered Myka's features. "Your emotions towards me? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I mean by it. That is where the confusion lies."

"Helena?" Myka's voice had softened, but held a hint of fear and uncertainty.

"Yes?"

"I have done much in this year of existence, but there is still much for me to do and learn. There is something I have read about, but have yet to do myself despite my desire to do so."

Helena just watched her. Myka leaned towards her, practically closing what space was left between them.

"For some time now, I have wanted to kiss someone, and that someone had increasingly become you," Myka whispered.

"I just might return the desire," Helena replied softly.

The leaned in at the same time. All confusion was gone when their lips touched.

**Yup, decided to add more. Still own nothing.**


	3. Acceptance

"Do you truly believe you will get it to work?"

"Well, I certainly do hope I will."

Helena slid out from beneath the machine she was working on and put her tools on her work bench. She grinned at Myka as she wiped her hands on her trousers. Myka glared at her.

"Please don't do that, you are running low on trousers with no grease stains."

"I can always buy more, darling."

"That's beside the point."

Helena stalked to where Myka was leaning against the wall.

"Then what exactly is the point?"

"The point is that there is no reason to ruin perfectly good trousers."

"Perhaps I wish to give you a reason to take them off of me."

Red instantly started to move up Myka's neck and she turned her head, looking at everything but Helena. The shorter woman chuckled, and lightly pushed Myka's head back in her direction.

"You really should try to become accustomed to my comments, darling. We have been more than friends for nearly a year now."

"Why is it that I am barely two years old, yet am more mature than you?"

"Oh, I assure you, my thoughts are very mature right now."

Myka grinned, then pulled Helena closer, connecting their lips. Her arms wrapped around Helena's waist, as Helena's hands moved to keep her head in place.

"I'll just…ummm…I'll come back later."

Helena jerked away from Myka just in time to see Wolly turn a corner.

"Oh, bollocks," she murmured. She turned and raced after the man. Footsteps echoed around the Warehouse. Her own, Wolly's ahead of her, Myka's behind her.

It didn't take long for her to catch Wolly. She skidded around him, and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way, HG," he said.

"Only after you hear what I have to say."

He turned around, hoping to escape the other way, only to see Myka standing a few feet behind him. The other woman was holding back slightly, perfectly aware of Wolly's negative feelings towards her.

Helena caught her eyes. She could see the worry and fear in them. She nodded to try and sooth Myka. Myka nodded back after Wolly turned to face Helena again.

"What could you possibly have to say HG? It is bad enough that people truly believe that you have intimately known half the men in London. If they knew about this…"

"If they knew that I love a single woman it would be worse than the possibility that I have slept with a multitude of men? Is that what you mean to say?"

"They would not accept it. They hardly accept the fact that the two of you regularly wear male clothing and have refused so many suitors."

"And you, Wolly? Would you accept it?"

His eyes softened slightly as he looked back at Myka, then met Helena's eyes.

"It might take some time to grow accustomed to, especially if there is any chance of happening on another scene like today. However, I cannot condemn either of you."

A grinned crossed Helena's face.

"I have known you far too long to imagine any aspect of your life being conventional, HG. Just do try to keep it hidden from the public eye."

Helena approached him and wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug.

"Thank you, William, it truly means a lot to hear that from you."

He nodded when she released him, then turned to Myka. They watched each other for a few moments. Eyes locked, and stances identical.

"I don't ask that you accept me, I understand your reasons for not doing so. All I ask is that you accept the fact that Helena and I love each other," Myka told him.

He stepped closer to her, her eyes wearily followed him.

"If I can accept that you love her and she loves you, I can accept that you are not the monster I believed you to be."

She grinned, and took his hand when he offered it.

"You better not hurt her," he whispered as they shook hands.

"If I do, I truly am that monster you thought I was," she responded.

They stepped away from each other, and looked to Helena, who was grinning at them.

"I should go find Caturanga," Wolly said. He went to walk past Helena, but she stopped him with a hand of his shoulder.

"It really means a lot, Wolly," she told him. He nodded, knowing that she meant not only accepting their love, but accepting Myka as a human. She let him go and he quickly walked off.

Myka walked up behind Helena as they watching him vanish through the stacks. Once he was out of sight, she slipped her arms around Helena's waist. Helena covered Myka's arms with her own, and leant back into her slightly.

"Perhaps there will be a time where people like us will be accepted by all," Myka muttered.

"I am sure there will be," Helena replied

**Okay, not planning on any more chapters for this fic, I am giving the characters back to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
